Rain Pain
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Mungkin hujan masih menjadi favoritku sebagai objek untuk mengenangmu. Rintik lembut hujan yang menjadi favoritmu juga masih sering terdengar dalam ritme yang sama. Menikmatinya dengan susu coklat panas dari balik jendela, mengamati satu-satu butirnya berjatuhan. Bukankah amat menarik, Kim Ki Bum? Kadang kau juga mengharapkan pelangi akan terlihat, bukan? SiBum GS. Super Junior FF


Rain Pain

Main Cast :

SiBum – Choi Siwon Kim Ki Bum

Other Cast :

Park Jungsoo – Leeteuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Lee Hyukjae – Eunhyuk

Rate :

T

Genre :

Romance, fluff, absurd, gaje,

Lenght :

Oneshoot

Desc :

This story is mine. That cast is my beloved brothers.

Mungkin hujan masih menjadi favoritku sebagai objek untuk mengenangmu. Rintik lembut hujan yang menjadi favoritmu juga masih sering terdengar dalam ritme yang sama. Menikmatinya dengan susu coklat panas dari balik jendela, mengamati satu-satu butirnya berjatuhan. Bukankah amat menarik, Kim Ki Bum? Kadang kau juga mengharapkan pelangi akan terlihat, bukan? Aku tahu kau amat menyukai warna ungu, tapi bukannya pada pelangi warna ungu adalah warna terakhir dan nyaris tak terlihat? Kau aneh, Kim Ki Bum! Sekedar pertanyaan payung yang aku pinjamkan kau kemana kan? Masuk kotak harta karunmu ya? Kim Ki Bum, bogoshipo.

.

.

Hujan yang teramat deras membasahi bumi korea malam itu, setiap insan mungkin sudah berlari mencari kenyamanan di dalam ruangan,seperti memakan makanan panas, menghidupkan pemanas ruangan atau sekedar istirahat karena sudah malam. Jika yang belum mendapatkannya mungkin sedang berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh ataupun angkutan untuk pulang, begitu yang terjadi pada Kim Ki Bum dan Choi Siwon. Mereka sama-sama baru saja pulang dari bekerja dan di guyur hujan ketika di jalan setapak menuju rumah. Membuat mereka harus mencari tempat berteduh hingga hujan sedikit reda. Siwon menemukan sebuah tempat berteduh yaitu kotak tempat telepon umum. Ia berusaha menghangatkan badannya dengan menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya dan sesekali menghembusnya. Namun, ia di kagetkan dengan Kim Ki Bum yang berdiri di luar kotak telepon dan menatap dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Sejenak Siwon merasa sedikit horror, bisa jadi bukan manusia kan? Pikirnya. Setelah Kim Ki Bum bersin beberapa kali, ia mengerti yang di menatapnya dari luaran sana hanyalah yeoja yang kedinginan dan memohon berbagi kehangatan denganya upss, berbagi tempat berteduh maksudnya. Siwon dengan cepat menarik tangan Ki Bum masuk, tetapi tempat itu benar-benar sempit membuat mereka berdua akan benar-benar sangat dekat jika berdua di dalamnya. Ia berniat untuk keluar, namun Ki Bum menahannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Siwon, membuat Siwon merasa aneh. "kajima! Aku tak ingin membuatmu sakit. Tetaplah disini. Tak apa-apa"kata Ki Bum terbata-bata. Mereka berdiri dengan saling membelakangi hingga hujan berhenti, masih lebih baik merasakan punggung mereka satu sama lain daripada berdiri berhadap membuat kepala Ki Bum akan tepat di dada Siwon dan suara Siwon akan terdengar dekat dan jelas di telinganya. "nameun Kim Ki Bum, gumawo" kata Ki Bum dan kemudian melanjutkan jalan ke rumKimya. Siwon tak sempat berkata apa-apa, yang jelas Kim Ki Bum akan membekas di ingatannya.

.

.

"kau..." Siwon memandang yeoja yang ia tawari payung dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Ia menawari seorang yeoja yang berdiri menunggu hujan reda di depan supermarket. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ia ingin menolong yeoja itu dan dengan melihat pakaian yang di pakai yeoja itu Siwon yakin rumah yeoja itu tak jauh dari supermarket. Yeoja itu balas menatap sengit Siwon.

"Ah.. ara.. aku ingat sekarang. Namja telpon umum,kan? Ah.. benar, kau lagi" Kim Ki Bum menepuk tangannya sekali lalu mengembangkan senyumnya.

Siwon membalas senyumannya. "hmm.. sepertinya ini takdir"pikirnya. Namun langsung ia bantah sendiri jika ini takdir maka akan ada pertemuan ketiga dan selanjutnya lagi kan? "jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, lagian takdir apa pula?"bantahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"dimana rumahmu? Atau kamu mau ku antar ke stasiun?" tanya Siwon pada Ki Bum yang sekarang sudah berada dalam satu payung dengannya.

"aniChoi.. rumahku berada di dekat-dekat sini. Hanya berjalan lurus kesana lalu berbelok setelah beberapa rumah kemudian kau akan menemukannya"jelas Ki Bum.

"baiklah, aku mengerti"jawab Siwon singkat.

Perjalanan mereka hanya di warnai dengan rintikan hujan yang melambat dan juga suara nafas keduanya yang menahan degup jantung yang sepertinya akan meledak. Pasalnya tangan Siwon reflek merangkul pelan Ki Bum mendekat padanya agar tidak basah. Siwon yang melakukannya sendiri kaget dengan tingkahya namun akan canggung sekali kemudian jika dia melepasnya tiba-tiba, ia hanya bilang "mendekatlah kalau tidak kau akan basah" dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Ki Bum juga bingung harus merespon apa, ia mengangguk pelan dan manut mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon.

"agassi, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Siwon heran melihat Kim Ki Bum berkali-kali mencoba mengintip langit dari balik payung.

"hey.. jangan memanggilku agassi! Aku sudah bilang namaku Ki Bum!"

"ne.. tapi kau bisa basah jika seperti itu." Siwon menarik yeoja itu mendekat padanya agar tidak basah.

"aku hanya mau melihat pelangi. Siapa tau pelanginya sudah muncul,kan?"

"pelangi? Kau gila? Bagaimana mungkin akan ada pelangi langit gelap seperti ini? Sebentar lagi akan gelap juga"

"begitukah?" Ki Bum memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa mendengar kata-kata Siwon.

"pelangi hanya akan muncul setelah hujan panas karena pelangi dihasilkan oleh pembiasan oleh sinar matahari, kau mengerti?"

"ne," Ki Bum menjawab lemah. Merasa malu seolah ia benar-benar terlihat bodoh di hadapan Siwon.

Entah kenapa Siwon merasa bertanggungjawab atas kekecewaan yeoja itu, padahal semua yang di katakannya benar. Ia merasa benar-benar buruk membuat Ki Bum manyun.

"hey, lain kali kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menunjukan pelangi padamu"

"benarkah?"tanya Ki Bum dengan wajah bahagia penuh harapan.

"ne"

"kau janji?"

Siwon mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Ki Bum langsung melonjak bahagia. "aku menunggunya"

.

.

Siwon tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ia masih ingat tingkah polos Ki Bum dan bagaimana hangatnya genggaman yeoja itu. Setelah sampai di rumah Ki Bum, Siwon memberi payungnya untuk Ki Bum masuk ke rumah. Ki Bum mematuhinya namun sebelum Siwon melangkah jauh Ki Bum mengejarnya dan memberi Siwon payungnya kembali dan membelit lehernya dengan sweater.

"kau, jangan sampai sakit, oke?" kata yeoja itu mengenggam erat tangan Siwon dengan kedua tangannya.

Siwon hanya melongo, ia merasakan aliran listrik menyentrumnya dan memaksa jantungnya memacu lebih cepat. Yeoja polos itu sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Leeteuk hyung! Lihat itu, Siwon hyung sekarang sudah gila"kata Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Siwon.

Siwon masih tetap tersenyum.

"hey, ada apa denganmu?"tanya Donghae yang mendengar keluhan magnae mereka itu.

"tidak ada"jawab Siwon namun tiba-tiba wajahya memerah.

"kau terlihat mengerikan,Siwon" kata Donghae bergidik ngeri.

"ada apa dengannya?"tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Donghae hanya menggeleng.

"kau telihat tampan hari ini, Eunhyuk sii"kata Siwon ketika Eunhyuk memperhatikannya berkali-kali.

"yak! Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Choi Siwon" Eunhyuk mundur menjauhi Siwon.

Alhasil semua anggota menjauhi Siwon yang dianggap aneh dan Siwon tertawa-tawa karenanya.

"hey.. hey.. jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian mungkin yang gila" Bela Siwon.

"tapi, tadi hyung ..." Kyuhyun bermaksud menyanggah kata-kata Siwon namun di potong oleh Leeteuk.

"hey.. kalian semua bisa tidak diam?"terdengar suara berat Leeteuk dari ruangannya.

Lima orang yang amat ribut itu, seketika diam.

Leeteuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"identitas target sudah di beritahukan oleh ketua"

Ruangan itu seketika tenang, hal itu berarti tugas mereka akan di mulai dan tentang bagaimana misi kali ini berkelebat di benak mereka. Siapa lagi kali ini? Jangan ada yang harus meninggal lagi.

.

Siwon bermaksud untuk menemui Ki Bum ke rumahnya, namun masih ada keragu-raguan di hatinya, ia tak punya alasan khusus untuk menemui Ki Bum. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk muncul tiba-tiba. Ia mengurung niatnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan melewati rumah Ki Bum. Ia juga sadar tak baik untuk orang sepertinya mengikat hubungan terlalu dekat dengan seseorang, berbahaya untuknya dan juga orang itu terlebih Leeteuk hyung sudah mengatakan kalau detail info tentang target akan datang nanti malam. Ia dan teman-temannya adalah mata-mata nasional yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi negaranya namun tak jarang musuh mencari kelemahan mereka dan menyakiti orang yang mereka cintai hingga membuat posisi mereka tak nyaman untuk berhubungan dekat dengan orang lain.

Peristiwa kematian So Ra-kekasih Leeteuk di depan mata mereka masih membayangi mereka, mereka sudah menganggap So Ra layaknya nonna atau sister-in-law mereka, namun hanya dengan satu tembakan di dadanya berhasil merenggut semua kebahagiaan Leeteuk. Leeteuk memang sosok leader yang kuat dan tegar kelihatannya namun tak jarang di belakang anggotanya ia menangisi sosok yang di cintainya itu. Siwon sangat mengetahui hal itu karena beberapa kali ia memergoki leadernya menangis di kegelapan, namun Siwon tak sekalipun berani mengusiknya.

"hey.. umbrella man! Mr. Umbrella!" teriak lengking seseorang membuat Siwon melihat padanya.

Takdir. Ini takdir. Tuhan sepertinya memang menakdirkan kita bertemu. Begitu pikir Siwon.

"hey.. kau kemarilah"

Ki Bum sekarang di depannya dan melambai-lambai tangan menyuruh mengikutinya, Siwon hanya manut. Mereka sedang di depan sebuah taman di sebuah TK dan Ki Bum sibuk dengan bunga-bunga di taman itu.

"Mr. Umbrella kau tahu tidak aku kasihan dengan bunga matahari ini dia selalu saja menghadap pada matahari sementara matahari selalu saja seenaknnya datang dan pergi begitu saja, jadi aku sekarang akan memaksanya melihat ke arah lain"

Kata-kata Ki Bum itu membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya, pemikiran bodoh apa lagi itu? namun kemudian ia terkekeh kecil, gadis yang lucu.

"hey.. namaku Siwon jangn memanggilku dengan nama asing itu"

"hmm.. ne umbrella shii upss.. Siwon-shi"

"Ki Bum ya, kau jangan mengganggu mereka. Apa kau tak tau matahari menjadi alasannya untuk hidup jika kau menghalanginya mungkin dia akan mati dengan menyedihkan,bukan?"

"tapi, apa dia tidak sedih?"

"tentu saja tidak, ia malah merasa senang setiap bisa melihat matahari dan ketika matahari akan pergi matahari akan pamit terlebih dahulu padanya dan menyuruh bunga matahari untuk istirahat"

Jelas Siwon.

"benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk, walaupun ia sedikit berpikir apa dia tidak gila atau seperti orang bodoh mengatakan hal-hal tak jelas seperti itu pada Ki Bum.

"wah.. kau pintar Siwon. Kau tau banyak hal"puji Ki Bum.

Siwon tersenyum bangga.

"hey Mr Brain.." kata Ki Bum tiba-tiba setelah mereka duduk berteduh di teras TK tersebut.

Siwon bingung, siapa lagi itu Mr. Brain?

"kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"Ki Bum menarik-narik tangan Siwon.

Apa? Siwon menggaruk-garuk lehernya berpikir.

"aku marah lho, Siwon ya. kalau kau melupakannya" kata Ki Bum beraegyo di depan.

Demi tuhan! Siwon sekarang bingung setengah mati karenanya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar lupa pada janjimu?" Ki Bum membulatkan matanya bulat-bulat bertanya pada Siwon.

Siwon memundurkan tubuhnya kaget, demi tuhan janji yang mana. Bagian dirinya yang mana berjanji pada Ki Bum, kapan, dimana, apa itu? dan Ki Bum jangan memasang wajah imut seperti itu.

Ki Bum merenggut wajahnya ngambek karena Siwon tak mengingat janjinya. Bukan Siwon namanya jika tak mati-matian memakai otaknya untuk mengingat.

Clingg! Siwon berhasil mengingatnya. Jawabannya pelangi.

"kesinilah" kata Siwon. Ki Bum yang masih manyun manut padanya.

"sekarang lihat ini "

Siwon mengarahkan air dari selang ke langit tepatnya ke arah matahari yang amat terang dan sedikit menuju barat. Air yang di semprotkan oleh Siwon tersebut di biaskan oleh sinar matahari dan terbentuklah warna-warna pelangi. Ki Bum takjub melihat matahari namun baginya sang pembuat pelangi-pelangian itu tak kalah menakjubannya.

Ia memeluk erat Siwon. "daebak! kau pintar sekali,Siwon. Aku suka suka suka sekali pelanginya". Ia membenamkan wajKimya ke dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon membeku dan tanpa sengaja mengarahkan air tersebut ke atas hingga membuat mereka berdua basah.

"apa sedang hujan?" tanya Ki Bum polos, ia menatap wajah Siwon yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajKimya.

"ahh.. mianee.. "kata Siwon yang sadar mereka basah karena ulahnya.

"kau lucu sekali, Siwon" Ki Bum mengelap air yang membasahi wajah Siwon dengan tangannya membuat Siwon tercekat dan hanya bisa memperhatikan yeoja itu.

"dan sekarang saatnya ..." Ia melempar selang pada Siwon dan memegang selang air yang lain.

"perang air"

Terjadilah aksi perang-perangan di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

Siwon dengan bertelanjang dada selesei dengan urusannya di kamar mandi kemudian mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin mengeringkan rambutnya di atas kasur. Ia sibuk mengucek-ngucek surai hitamnya itu.

Sunday.. Tuesday... everyday...

Handphone Siwon berbunyi pertanda satu message masuk. Ia melihat nama Donghae tertera di layar, ia membuka message tersebut malas.

**To : Siwon**

Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Siwon ya. Kau benar-benar handal. aku bangga padamu.

Siwon melongo, ia bingung apa yang dilakukannya hingga mendapat pujian seperti itu apalagi dari Donghae si berisik dengan tatapan playboy memikat. Ia merasa risih.

**To : Donghae**

Ne. Hae ah. Apa lagi salahku?

**To : Siwon**

Maksudmu? Kau jangan berpura-pura, kau melakukan aksimu dengan baik, pertahankan posisimu saat ini, arachi? Aku heran kau bisa berpikir melakukan itu pada dia, kau benar-benar cerdas. Semoga tugas kita berhasil.

Siwon semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Donghae. "dia" siapa? Cerdas kenapa? Posisi apa?

Ia teringat dengan tugas yang di katakan Leeteuk padanya. Ia segera menarik laptopnya mendudukan barang itu di pangkuannya tanpa peduli dengan air yang masih berjatuhan dari rambutnya.

Terlihat foto seorang gadis memakai pakaian sekolah berpose V-sign dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Rambut hitam sebahu serta bandana warna cerah. Wajah familiar sangat dikenali. Siwon tercekat membaca nama gadis itu dan perintah yang harus mereka lakukan.

Siwon mencari sebuah contact number di hapenya, hingga kemudian menekan tombol "call", "hyung, aku mundur dari tugas kali ini"

.

Siwon duduk menyendiri memandang jalanan yang basah oleh rintikan hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Ia tidak sedang menunggu kapan hujan akan reda. Ia juga tidak berpikiran untuk segera pulang, pikirannya di penuhi oleh tugasnya, perasaanya, sahabat-sahabatnya dan Ki Bum. Ya, Kim Ki Bum gadis yang baru memasuki kehidupannya namun sudah merebut separuh hati miliknya. Ia tak ingin sedikitpun menyakiti yeoja itu namun ia tak mungkin membuat kecewa para sahabatnya.

*flashback

Setelah menelpon Leeteuk, Siwon di suruh menemuinya dan anggota lainnya di markas. Baru saja ia datang, pandangan-pandangan dari sahabat-sahabatnya sudah membuatnya lesu.

"Siwon, apa yang membuatmu mengundurkan diri dari tugas ini? Apa kau bodoh huhh? Kau pikir tugas ini main-main?" kemarahan tumpah dari mulut Leeteuk.

"andwew hyung, aku hanya merasa, aku .. aku. .. "

"kau sudah merasa hebat, Siwon ya " timpal Eunhyuk.

Kata-kata itu jelas menyinggung Siwon namun ia hanya diam.

"dimana kesetiaanmu pada negara kita? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji hingga akhir hayat, bukan begitu?" Heechul juga menimpalinya.

Siwon hanya bisa tetap dalam diamnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan ia mundur karena tak ingin menyakiti gadis yang ia cintai? Bagaimana mungkin ia mendekati Ki Bum untuk mencari bukti kejahatan orang tuanya? Bagaimana bisa ia harus melakukan itu pada yeoja polos itu? Bagaimana bisa ia memberikan alasan tak professional itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya? Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan sahabatnya dengan tugas tersebut?

"sudah hyung, mungkin Siwon hyung punya alasan sendiri?" ujar Kyuhyun demi mereda emosi hyungnya.

"alasan seperti apa? Pengecut!" ucap Donghae pedas.

Siwon masih berpikir, bukankah tanpa dia tugas itu masih akan tetap berjalan dan di serahkan pada orang lain? Bagaimana jika Ki Bum atau sahabat-sahabatnya terluka? Bagaimana mungkin ia akan pergi dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi kan? Ia merasaa penat sendiri dengan jawaban setiap perntanyaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri.

Ia menghirup nafasnya kemudian menghelanya kuat, sambil tetap berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dengan keputusannya.

"aku hanya belum siap untuk di benci dan kehilangan orang yang aku cintai, aku akan melanjutkan kerjaku, silahkan menunggu laporan dariku"

Siwon tersenyum simpul lalu berlalu sementara kelima sahabat dan rekannya itu masih sibuk menerjemahkan maksud perkataan Siwon tersebut.

*flashbask off

"annyeong, Siwon shi"

Siwon masih sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Choi Siwon duarrrr.."

Orang yang memanggilnya itu mengagetkan Siwon dari lamunan.

"hey you, apa yang kau pikirkan haa? Hingga bajumu basah pun kau tak tau?"

Ki Bum sekarang tepat di depannya dengan payung merKimya.

"kau, Kim Ki Bum" jawabnya pelan.

"mwo?" tanya Ki Bum merasa aneh dengan yang di dengarnya.

"ani" jawab Siwon kemudia mengembangkan senyumnya.

"dorawa! Sekarang aku yang akan mengantarmu, arachi?"

"ne.." Siwon mengambil alih payung Kim Ki Bum.

.

.

"hmm,, sepertinya sedang tak ada orang di rumah dan aku lupa membawa kunci" kata Siwon yang berada di teras rumKimya bersama Ki Bum.

"ara, kita tunggu saja sampai orang datang disini. kau tinggal bersama siapa di rumah ini?" kata Ki Bum kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tangga teras Siwon. Siwon mengikutinya.

"bersama orang yang aku sayangi"

Kim Ki Bum terbelalak mendengarnya.

"yeojachingu-mu?" serangnya cepat.

"aniyo, 5 orang sahabatku sejak SMA, Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan yang paling kecil Kyuhyun"

Entah kenapa Ki Bum menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

"bagaimana denganmu? Dengan siapa kau tinggal di istanamu itu?"

"kau berlebihan Siwon-shii, bukan istana hanya tempat aku tidur, ya setidaknya sejak eomma tak ada dan appa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya"

Ki Bum mulai menahan air mata yang siap berjatuhan dari matanya.

"hey.. uljima! kau bukan anak-anak lagi. Tenang saja ada aku disini" hibur Siwon.

"aku sangat menyayangi appa, Siwon ya.. aku tak ingin beliau meninggalkanku"

Butiran air mata mengalir deras sekarang, membuat Siwon berinisiatif menarik yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkannya.

"aku menyayangimu Siwon, kau jangan meninggalkanku dan membuatku kecewa, oke?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Ki Bum. Membuat Siwon yang tadi mengelus-elus hkepalanya berhenti seketika dan Ki Bum yang menyadari kebodohannya hanya bisa membelakangi Siwon karena malu.

"kau kenapa tidak masuk hyung? Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang.

"aku lupa membawa kunci. Oh. Dia temanku Kim Ki Bum"

Ki Bum mengangguk pelan ke arah Kyuhyun "annyeong" kata Ki Bum pelan. Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah mendengar nama Ki Bum, ia terbelalak namun kembali mengontrol rautnya.

"ara.. ini hyung. Aku hanya akan mengambil obatku dan pergi hyung"

"oke, aku pergi sekarang." Kata Ki Bum namun belum sempat melangkah tangannya di tarik oleh Siwon memasuki rumKimya.

"kau pikir kau akan kemana, agassi. Kau jangan coba-coba kabur."

.

.

Siwon menyuruh Ki Bum membersihkan dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kemudian menyuruh yeoja itu duduk manis menunggunya di ruang makan. Yeoja itu tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Siwon yang sibuk memasak untuknya, ia merasa tak rela kehilangan barang sedetik.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aniyo.."

"aku juga mencintaimu" kata Siwon cuek dan masih melanjutkan perkerjaanya.

"mwoo?"

Ki Bum merasa kaget atas perkataan Siwon, ia merasa harus memastikannya.

"apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Siwon tak menjawab apa pun, membuat Ki Bum mendekatinya ke dapur.

"hey.. kau bilang apa tadi ? aku tak mendengarnya. Bisa kau ulangi?"

"perkataan yang mana?"

"yang tadi? Yang kau bilang itu?"

"apa?"

Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Ki Bum dengan bertele-tele membuat Ki Bum kesal. Ki Bum memukul sendok ngambek, namun tanpa sengaja ia hampir menumpahkan minyak panas ke tubuhnya sendiri. Siwon refleks menarik Ki Bum ke pelukannya menjauhi minyak panas tersebut, tangannya kini tepat di pinggang Ki Bum. Ki Bum masih kaget dan mengatur pernafasan yang sesak karena kaget. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya untuk membuat Ki Bum tenang, perlahan-lahan pernafasannya menjadi stabil.

"gwenchana?"

"ne. Nan gwenchana, Siwon ya.."jawab Ki Bum.

Siwon memindahkan tangannya kepundak Ki Bum, ia membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak Ki Bum. Ia berbisik "aku juga mencintaimu, namun aku tak bisa berjanji untuk tak mengecewakanmu, aku hanya berjanji akan melindungimu. Jadi ku mohon berhati-hatilah selalu,chagiya"

Siwon meninggalkan Ki Bum yang tidak bisa di bilang baik-baik saja, ia merasa kakinya tak sanggup menahan berat badannya karena terlalu senang. Ia terduduk di lantai saking susahnya menahan rasa bahagia yang teramat sangat.

Siwon yang meninggalkannya juga susah mengatur perasaannya sendiri, ia senang, takut, sedih dan bingung di saat bersamaan. Ia hanya bermaksud melarikan diri sebentar dari pengakuannya, dan mengatur rencana ke depannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya yang tengah memandang jauh keluar entah kemana terlalu jauh dan sangat jauh mungkin.

"hyung, aku tau masalahmu. Kau mencintainya."

Siwon hanya diam.

"aku tau aku benar, hyung."

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan mereka layaknya pasangan kekasih baru yang bahagia dan saling mencinta, seringkali Siwon menjemput Ki Bum serta mengantarnya, menghabiskan waktu di taman, makan bersama, atau sekedar telponan dan ka-talk. Mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan di mabuk cinta. Namun tetap saja Siwon melakukan tugasnya sebagai mata-mata. Ketika berada di rumah Ki Bum, ia memasangkan berbagai penyadap disana, ketika telponan, ka talk, mengobrol tak lupa Siwon mengintrogasi secara halus Ki Bum, bahkan Siwon memaksa Ki Bum menemui appanya. Semua ia lakukan demi melindungi Ki Bum, menjalankan tugasnya meski ia tahu jika begini akan membuat Ki Bum marah padanya suatu hari nanti. Tapi, Siwon tak menyadari sesuatu.

"chagiya, kau tunggu sebentar disini, arachi?" kata Ki Bum.

Siwon mengangguk. Kemudian Ki Bum berlalu meninggalkannya.

'Siwon ya.. gwenchana?' suara Donghae terdengar dari headphone yang di gantung di leher Siwon.

'ne, mwo?'

'aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, aku miliki firasat buruk dari data-data yang terkumpul'

'jadi, apa kesimpulannya? Dan langkah selanjutnya?'

'aku tak tau, Siwon. Yang aku tau kau masih perlu mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin'

Siwon melepas headphonenya lalu menuju kamar appa Ki Bum, ia menemukan meja kerja yang akan jadi geledahannya. Layaknya seorang ahli kunci Siwon berusaha membongkar laci lemari tersebut.

Sementara Ki Bum di dapur sibuk dengan kejutan dan kado untuk ulang tahun Siwon pada hari itu. ia menata kue buatannya dengan sangat cantik, membuat hiasan boneka ala james bond dengan payung merah dan menyusunnya dengan baik di bagian atas kue tersebut. Untuk kado Ki Bum punya sweater cantik bikinannya dan sepatu incaran Siwon. Ki Bum tertawa melihat hiasan ala James Bond itu bukankah terlihat seperti Siwon pikirnya. Mwoo? Iya, sebenarnya Ki Bum sudah tahu bahwa Siwon adalah seorang mata-mata sejak mereka di taman TK waktu itu, tanpa sengaja Siwon menjatuhkan kartu identitasnya dan di pungut oleh Ki Bum. Ki Bum berniat mengembalikan dengan baik-baik, namun itu ia urung ia malah menyelipkan kartu itu kembali kepemiliknya. Jujur, Ki Bum sempat mengira Siwon menemuinya ataupun memacarinya seperti sekarang karena tugas yang di milikinya. Namun Ki Bum menepis pikiran itu secepat mungkin setelah melihat tulus mata namja itu ketika menyatakan cinta padanya. Jadi, Ki Bum tak heran dan tak marah jikalau Siwon sedikit mengabaikannya hingga tak punya waktu untuknya. Ia teramat percaya Siwon tak akan pernah menyakitinya.

.

.

Ki Bum dengan mata berbinar-binar membawa kejutan untuk Siwon yang sedari tadi ia tinggal pergi di ruang tamunya.

"saengil chuka ham ... " nyanyian Ki Bum berhenti karena Siwon yang manjadi targetnya tak berada di ruang tamu.

Ia berpikir mungkin saja kamar mandi atau taman, karena itu sering menjadi tempat alasan Siwon jika menghilang begitu saja. Ki Bum mendengar suara dari lantai 2 tepatnya di dekat kamar appanya, ia berencana memberi kejutan pada Siwon disana. Ia langsung membawa kue buatannya diam-diam ke lantai atas dan ...

"Siwon ahh.. aa... paa yang kaaau laa .. kukan?"

"Kau memata-mataiku?"

Kue yang di bawa Ki Bum meluncur bebas dari tangannya, sebelumnya ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat Siwon sibuk menggeledah kamar appanya. Ia hanya berpikir untuk pergi menjauh dari Siwon sejauh mungkin sekarang dan menangis sepuas-puasnya seorang diri. Ia merasa terlalu sakit, terlalu bodoh, terlalu naif, bagaimana bisa begitu percaya pada namja yang baru memasuki hidupnya itu? bagaimana bodohnya ia hanya di permainkan oleh namja itu? Ia hanya menjadi sumber informasi,kan? Ia hanya menjadi orang bodoh di mata Siwon kan? Ia merasa di bohongi dan benar-benar kecewa.

"Ki Bum, berhenti, dengarkan aku dulu.. "

Siwon meraih tangannya Ki Bum yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"dengarkan aku.. Ki Bum ah.. jebal"

Ki Bum tak menjawabnya hanya terus meronta-ronta hingga ia hampir saja jatuh dari tangga itu, untung saja tangan terlatih Siwon sigap menyelamatkannya. Siwon membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Ki Bum ahh.. aku mohon dengarkan aku "

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Ki Bum, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa sakit namun ia masih percaya dan mencintai namja yang jelas-jelas mempermainkannya.

"ka! Ka! Siwon ah, jebal" kata Ki Bum dengan suaranya yang menjadi serak.

Siwon hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan yeoja itu.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, dua namja berpakaian ala man in black tengah memata-matai rumah Ki Bum.

"anjing penjaganya sudah pergi, boss. Apa rencana selanjutnya? Tanya salah satu namja pada seseorang yang di telponnya.

Seseorang yang di telpon itu menjelaskan sesuatu hingga kemudia mengukir senyum licik dari wajah namja yang di menelpon. "araeso, boss"

.

.

markas

"duaarrr.. saengi chukae, Siwon hyung" kata Kyuhyun bermanja-manja pada Siwon yang baru datang.

Siwon hanya diam, ini ulang tahun terburuk dalam hidupnya, nyaris ia lupakan dan sekarang ia harus membuat yeoja yang di cintainya menangis dan membencinya.

Ulang tahun? Hanya menjadi perayaan mistis baginya sekarang.

"ada apa denganmu, hyung?"

"aku hanya mau mendengar laporanmu dari semua data yang aku kumpulkan"

"ne, hyung. Tapi ... "

Siwon mengidik tajam Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengurung pertanyaannya dan memulai penjelasannya.

"dari data yang sudah terkumpul pada dasarnya perusahaan keluarga Kim tidak bersalah hanya saja perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya melakukan banyak hal dengan mengatasnamakan Kim production, dan sampai sekarang perusahaan itu masih belum di ketahui, hyung"

"jinjaa?"

"ne, hyung. Gadis itu tak perlu orang yang akan menjadi penyebab orang tuanya di tangkap, kau juga tak perlu lagi berpura-pura di hadapannya, hyung. Jika semuanya sudah terbukti jelas, aku menyarankan padamu untuk jujur tentang dirimu padanya, kau mengerti?"

Siwon bersorak dalam hatinya, ia berharap analisis dongsaengnya itu benar hingga dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Ki Bum dan jelas ia akan bertemu appanya.

"hyung,.. hyungg... Siwon hyung"

Kyuhyun heboh meneriaki namanya. "waeyo, Kyuhyun?"

"Donghae hyung,. Dia ..."

Siwon merebut Handphone yang masih berada di tangannya Kyuhyun.

"Donghae!? Gwenchana eoh?"

"Siwon kembali ke posisi, ia dalam bahaya" Donghae menjelaskannya dengan terbata-bata karena menahan luka tembak di tangan kirinya. Dan telpon itu berhenti.

Siwon panik dan berlari-lari tak tentu, akhirnya ia menarik sebuah sepeda motor entah punya siapa. Ki Bum ahh. Gwnchana eoh?

.

.

"Siwon ahh.. gwenchana ?" suara Ki Bum mendengung di telinga Siwon. "dimana ini?" pikirnya kemudian.

Ah.. iya. Ia teringat sebelum berada di tempat ini, ia berusaha menyelamatkan Ki Bum dari orang-orang jahat dan orang itu memukul kepalanya dan disinilah dia sekarang.

"hey jagoan, sudah bangun kau sekarang?" seseorang mengangkat kepala Siwon kasar kemudian mendorongnya ke lantai. Siwon yang sudah lemah karena di keroyok habis-habisan hanya bisa pasrah. Ia pasrah, semoga saja pesan bahayanya tadi sempat di baca oleh anggotanya untuk mencari bantuan dan alat pelacak yang di tempelkannya tak lepas agar dapat terdeteksi.

"andwee.. " teriak Ki Bum yang tak tega melihat Siwon di kasari.

Orang jahat itu memegang dagu Ki Bum kasar. "kau diam saja manis" katanya.

"aku punya kejutan untukmu"

Sekelompok penjahat lain menyeret seorang laki-laki yang dalam keadaan hampir sama dengan Siwon. "appaaa... gwenchana eoh?" Ki Bum merasa benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ia tak tega melihat 2 orang yang di cintainya dalam keadaan seperti itu. appanya masih sempat mengangguk pelan padanya pertanda dia baik-baik saja.

"kau mau apa? Lepaskan mereka berdua" Ki Bum bertanya lantang.

"mau apa ya,sayang? Semuanya aku mau" jawab penjahat itu asal.

"kau jangan macam-macam. Kau mau apa tanyaku?"

"oke.. semua hartamu. Perusahaan Kim production di atas namakan G-Jo Production. Bagaimana? Mudah bukan? Satu tanda tangan pewaris kan?"

Siwon merekam semua suara kejadian disana dengan perekam berbentuk pulpen di sakunya.

"andweee.. " kata appa Ki Bum lemah.

"tak apa-apa, appa. Biarkan saja"

"oke sayang, tunggu sebentar"kata penjahat itu.

Ki Bum sudah hampir menandatangani surat itu, namun bala bantuan dari sahabat-sahabtnya Siwon datang. Semua penjahat kalang kabut. Mereka juga langsung melepaskan ikatan Siwon dan appanya Ki Bum. Mengamankan korban,tentunya.

Siwon berusaha berdiri meski menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, ia ingin sekali memeluk Ki Bum. Ki Bum pun begitu melihat appa nya sudah di amankan ia langsung menuju Siwon. Senyum manis di kembangkan Siwon pada Ki Bum meskipun ia tahu Ki Bum mungkin masih marah padanya. Satu-satu ia langkahkan kakinya.

"Ki Bum ahh.."

Ki Bum dengan secepat kilat menyambar dan memeluk erat tubuh Siwon.

"Shootttt Duaaaaarrrrrrrr " satu perluru di lepaskan dan bersarang di tubuh seorang Ki Bum tepat di kepala bagian belakangnya.

Siwon tidak menyadarinya. "Siwon ahh.. saranghae"katanya.

"nado neomu saranghae, Ki Bum ahh.."balasnya sambil memeluk erat yeoja itu. ia mengelus-ngelus kepala belakang yeoja ...

"Ki Bum ahhh... " Ki Bum jatuh hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Ki Bum ahhh" Siwon panik, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia hanya bisa memanggil nama Ki Bum berharap yeoja itu tetap menjawabnya dan bersama dengannya.

"Siwon ahh.. saranghaeyooo"

Dan malaikat maut pun telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

. . .

Epilogue

_Sudah dua tahun berlalu, Ki Bum ahh.._

_Tapi rasanya baru kemarin kita bersama. Ki Bum ah.. hari ini aku ulang tahun lagi. Kau punya hadiah untuk ketabahanku tanpa dirimu? Kau disana baik-baik saja,kan? Apa disana lebih baik? Bolehkah_ aku secepatnya mengikutimu kesana?

Siwon sibuk dengan kenangan yang terus berputar-putar di benaknya layaknya film. Ia menyeruput coklat panasnya sambil memeperhatikan hujan yang sepertinya akan menghadirkan pelangi.

_Ki Bum ahh.. aku lupa bilang kadang-kadang pelangi bisa ada dua lho. Kau sudah pernah melihatnya? Ups, aku lupa mungkin disana kau temukan yang lebih indah, hingga kau tak pernah berniat kembali padaku kan?_

Siwon rasanya ingin menangis, membuang rasa perihnya bersama butiran-butiran dari matanya itu namun ia terlalu enggan. Ia sudah jengah untuk menangis, toh nyatanya tak pernah ada hasil hanya rasa lelah yang membuatnya terlelap dan saat bangun sakit kepala kemudian menangis lagi. Ia sudah lelah.

"Siwon ah, apa kau sudah lihat ini?"

"apa?"

"untukmu" Kyuhyun datang membawa sebuah kotak hadiah. Siwon menerimanya. "dari siapa?'

Ia kaget, hadiah itu dari Ki Bum, iya. Hadiah yang harusnya dua tahun lalu di terimanya. Sebuah sweater dan sepatu yang Younjae incar, selain itu ada surat ucapan tak kalah spesialnya.

**To : uri beloved "Choi Siwon" babboya**

**_Chukaee.. chukaee .. kau berulang tahunkan?_**

**_Aku tak yakin kalau hari ini benar-benar ulang tahunmu. Biasaanya mata-mata punya banyak identitas palsu,kan? Mwoo? Kau kaget? Aku tahu kau mata-mata kok. Jangan tanya kok bisa dengan tampang bodoh ya. Aku tau saja. Wek! :p_**

**_Aku sebenarnya mau bertanya apa aku hanya jalurmu untuk mendapatkan informasi dan kemudian kau akan meninggalkanku., tapi aku tak pernah menanyakannya. Aku terlalu takut kau jawab "iya" dan aku terlalu percaya kau juga akan menjawab "tidak". Sudahlah jaga dirimu._**

**_Kau ingat pernah bilang bunga matahari tak pernah marah kalau di tinggalkan oleh matahari karena matahari selalu perhatian dan menyuruh bunga matahari istirahatkan? Kau ingat, kan?_**

**_Aku rasa, aku sebagai bunga matahari yang selalu memperhatikanmu, dan akan setia padamu, memohon juga beristirahatlah, jaga dirimu, jangan selalu memaksakan diri dan tampak kuat. Bersandarlah pada seseorang bila kau lelah. Kau mengerti, matahariku?_**

**_P.S : aku mau naik bianglala! _****_J_**

Siwon hanya biasa diam dalam berbagai arti, mungkin hatinya sekarang sudah bernanah karena lukanya yang tak kunjung sembuh. Ia tak mungkin meraung-raung. Ia mengulum semuanya dan mulai terisak-isak menahan sakit di hatinya.

_Kim Ki Bum saranghae.._

Siwon menunggu bis dan duduk di halte.

_Hujan lagi. Pikirnya._

Ia hanya berfokus pada mobil yang berlalu lalang di depannya, berharap hujan segera reda dan ia bisa berlalu secepatnya.

"Siwon ah, saranghae"

Kata seorang yeoja berambut ikal dengan kupluk biru di kepalanya memegang payung bewarna merah.

Siwon mengembangkan senyum manisnya. "nado, Ki Bum ah"

**_FIN_**

Otte? Sedihkah ceritanya?

Ini sebenarnya udah lama ada di laptop tapi ya, baru di publish sekrang. Soalnya Sera malu aja, yang bikin SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION selalu kece-kece dan bagu-bagus ceritanya jadi malu aja ama FF sendiri.

Aigooo.. terlalu excited nih ama MAMACITA.. apalaagi Leeteuk opppa makin ganteng aja sekarang. Donghaenya juga, pokoknya oppadeul makin jjang semua...arggghh.. ottokhee!

Kibum sii, gak balik juga ya. Padahal sempat berharap opa kembali cepet-cepet, nyanyi2 sama ngedance dance lagi..

Hmm.. ada yang mau nonton SMTOWN gak? Kalau ntar di adain di Indonesia? Atau minta nonton SS6 april 2015 ntar? Bareng-bareng yuk!

Hahahah...

Hmmm... okay jangan lupa review ya...!

Saranghaee... ayayayyayayaya :*


End file.
